


heat up!

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Something about keeping warm.





	heat up!

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Being small has its perks. Subaru is never asked to reach for high-placed things, and people who don’t know him underestimate his fighting skills. In contrast, he can get into small spaces and doesn’t have any problem finding clothes that fit.

He doesn’t have to watch what he eats, regulate his drinking, or work out on a regular basis. Which works out for him, because he likes to eat, drink, and be lazy.

But on those winter nights, no matter how busy he gets with work or how many layers he has on, he can’t seem to stay warm. It’s probably the only time he wished he had a layer of fat, some natural insulation to keep him comfortable.

“How are you?” Maru asks first thing like always, caring about Subaru’s welfare no matter what he himself has going on.

“Cold,” Subaru answers honestly. His teeth are chattering and he hugs his coat to his chest. “Spring can’t come fast enough.”

He can almost hear Maru pouting through the phone, and he knows that the younger man would move the sun if he could, feels a little warmer just knowing that. He smiles as they talk of nonsensical things, even Maru’s trip to the supermarket is an amusing tale because he makes his own fun, and Subaru spares a thought as to whether that has been a contributing factor to his happiness in recent years.

It’s a pointless thought, because he knows it has.

His door knocks while Maru’s chatting away and Subaru frowns, not expecting anyone. The voice grows louder and more in stereo as Subaru approaches the door, his smile widening into a grin as he flings open the door without looking and sees Maru shining on the other side.

“Spring is here!” he announces.

Both of them flip their phones shut and Maru invites himself inside, placing his groceries on the counter.

No sooner had Subaru locked the door behind him than he was enveloped in warm arms, his brain catching up with his body that’s only concerned with the escalating temperature and not where it’s coming from. Subaru tenses but instantly Maru’s breath is in his hair, whispering comforting words and tightening his hold.

“Nothing warms you up quite like body heat!” Maru squeals jovially, squeezing Subaru and spinning him around to make him warm on all sides.

Subaru respectfully disagrees. He thinks it has more to do with this particular person, but he’s not about to argue.


End file.
